


The Detective

by Steph2265



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph2265/pseuds/Steph2265
Summary: The perfect woman. Ashlyn Harris had never believed such a thing existed until she saw the picture of Alexandra Krieger up on the big screen in the conference room staring back at her that day. She was perfect, exquisite in every possible way. But she was missing. Ashlyn Harris has just been promoted to detective and is anxious to prove her stripes, already eyeing for an even higher position and desperate to prove to everyone that being the youngest female detective in the unit was no accident—she had earned it all. When she takes on this unsolved case she is not sure what she will find or where it will lead her, but she thinks she is ready for anything. But what she could never have bargained for was finding this missing girl and falling head over heels in love with the most amazing woman she’d ever met. And she never could have predicted that it would take her on the adventure of a lifetime. And she never could have predicted that it might get her killed…





	1. Chapter 1

“Ok, people. Here is the next case.”

Captain Locke's booming voice filled the conference room echoing off the walls and giving Ashlyn Harris a bit of a headache. She thought she should have been used to it by now after a year on the force, the last two months as a detective, but some things you could never get used to it seemed. The man seemed to have an impossible struggle with controlling the volume of his voice so that it always sounded like he was shouting at you; it had taken her three months of being on the force to realize he was just a loud talker and that he was not constantly ticked off about something. He was only ticked off about seventy-five percent of the time.

“Alexandra Krieger. She was an eighteen year old female who went missing after a barn fire at her parent’s farm six years ago. There were no remains found anywhere on the property and her whereabouts are still unknown. No one has been seriously suspected or apprehended in relation to this crime. It went cold quickly and after all this time it is colder than the darkest region of Pluto.”

Ashlyn immediately held up her hand. “I want that one,” she said with total conviction.

She had only been through a few of these cold case audits, where the department opened up cold cases when current casework slowed down enough that they could actually focus on these a bit better. The Captain went through the cases routinely and asked people who wanted to deal with them.

Ashlyn was a new detective and she was really out to try to prove that she deserved the job. So many in the Oklahoma PD looked down on her for rising through the ranks so quickly, but she chalked it all up to her never ending determination and the fact that she had great instincts. She typically wasn’t one to toot her own horn, but she knew that being a detective was in her blood. It was all she had ever thought about being and it was all she desired to be; she had worked her soul out to get where she was and now was a great chance for her to prove it.

Not to mention the photograph of the missing girl, Alexandra Krieger, was so hot. The picture they had of her was from about three months before she disappeared where she was letting one of her horses eat out of her hand. The girl was of average height and slender, with some great curves, a tight tush, and beautiful long flowing dark hair. She also had the most beautiful smile that Ashlyn had ever seen. It was like a beacon calling out to her to be set free with a sweet kiss; Ashlyn would have loved to have been that kisser.

Ashlyn felt a blush coming on as she stared at it; she was not sure how to deal with this, but as she stared at the photo of this woman she realized that she lusted after her, sexually. Ashlyn had never been much of a dater, despite being beautiful in her own right and having a lot of would-be suitors; she had just never been that interested in dating. She wasn’t sure why, but she’d always preferred other things.

Sitting there looking at that photo of this gorgeous woman was a new feeling for her; she realized that she lusted after Alexandra. She wanted to… be… with her. What did that mean?

“Wow, that was fast; I didn’t even have to hand out bribes for pizza and ice cream,” Locke said. He almost smiled when he said it but it still sounded like a military officer barking orders during basic training drills. Locke had been a military officer for a number of years before joining the police force; it might have been at this time that shouting became permanently entrenched in his throat to the point that he could do nothing else.

No one laughed at his joke; they didn’t know that they were supposed to.

“Ok, then. You can have this one,” Captain Locke said.

Ashlyn almost jumped up and cheered for herself, but somehow she was able to remain cool and calm about it all.

As she left the large conference room about a half hour later she practically ran to her office to get started on the case research. She closed the door behind her and settled into research mode. Alexandra had disappeared into thin air and no one in her family had heard from her since then. According to the research that Ashlyn spent the afternoon doing, Alexandra had no obvious reason for running away. Her family said she was a freshman in college, still lived at home, had excellent grades, was involved in a few social clubs on campus, didn’t have any significant others at the time, but was very happy. It just did not make sense why she would just up and disappear into thin air like she turned into some sort of a ghost.

There had to be something that everyone was missing; every case had a clue that was staring you in the face the entire time after you knew what it was. It always ended up making you feel stupid for not seeing it more quickly.

After going through all of the old evidence and still drawing a blank, Ashlyn decided to do a reverse photo search in the database to see if any matches pulled up. Nothing did. Then she ran a search in google to see if she might find any hits on social media. There were none. It seemed that Alexandra had even taken down all of her old accounts, which was not something that dead people did. So unless someone killed her and did this to further erase this person from existence, odds were that she was alive somewhere.

It had been six years… so she would be twenty-four now. She might look a bit different then the picture that they had.

Ashlyn went to their forensics division and talked with Wade Asher, their forensic photographer. He used some updated software to make a digital copy of the photo and alter it so that it would add six years to Alexandra’s appearance. She became even more beautiful and Ashlyn had trouble keeping her heart from melting every time she looked at it. She practically fell in love with the photo every two seconds; if she wasn’t able to get that under control then it was going to be a harder case then she thought.

“Let’s run the updated picture through PAV and we will see if it matches,” Wade said.

After a few minutes it reported no matches. 

“Ugh…” Ashlyn groaned.

“We still have one other thing we can try,” Wade said. “Have you heard of the DET?”

“Not right off hand,” Ashlyn said.

“It’s awesome. Basically it runs the picture and cross references it to see if it matches any known video online or in our databases. It saves time when analyzing surveillance equipment.”

“Wow, that sounds interesting.” Ashlyn watched as Wade pulled up the new software and ran the scanned and updated photo through it.

“Yeah, we just got this software about two weeks ago; it’s blowing doors wide open. It’s pretty major.”

Ashlyn had the impression that Wade was trying to impress her with his smart techno geek talk; it wasn’t working.

A few minutes later they had a match.

“Bingo!” Wade said.

“What? You have one?” Wade asked. She could not believe it.

“Yep, looks like there is a match on a convenience store and a department store security footage in Miami, Florida. Wow, that’s a ways from Oklahoma.”

“This is fantastic! Thanks, Wade.” 

Before he could even say “You’re welcome” she was running back up the stairs. She had to talk to the Captain ASAP. 

She had to get to Miami. 

“You want to go where?” The Captain asked after she told him the news. 

“I have to go to Miami; this girl is there.” 

“Well, it’s fantastic that we found this girl, but Miami is a bit out of our jurisdiction in Oklahoma City.” 

“I know that,” Ashlyn said. “But I think her family would appreciate if someone from her own backyard found her instead of someone out there. Besides we don’t know why she is there or what she is running from. I don’t want to alarm the family yet; if we hand it over to Miami Metro then we might lose her.” 

“I think you should give Miami Metro some credit; they do have a lot more citizens than we do.” 

Ashlyn took a deep breath. She really wanted this case; it was hers and she had to convince the Captain. 

“Let me do this,” Ashlyn said. “I really think I can solve this quickly and reunite this girl with her family.” 

The Captain thought it over. 

“Ok. I’ll make the arrangements for your flight. You should go home and pack.” 

“Thanks, Captain!” Ashlyn said. 

Little did she know that this was going to be the adventure of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn was in culture shock overload. She had been to a few beaches in Miami on vacation with her family when she was a kid, but she had never actually been to the heart of Miami. Everywhere she looked she could see people wearing next to nothing; strange hair, tanned bodies, people obsessed by image, status, and money. It was like a celebrity paradise for people who were not celebrities but wanted to live like them.

From the surveillance photos that had matched in the database, Ashlyn could see that Alexandra was carrying a shopping bag from a shoe store called Blaze Shoes Inc. After doing a search for the area that the convenience store was located in Ashlyn found that the only one close by was in the Merrick Park Mall.

So that was the place to start. 

As Ashlyn entered the mall she continued to be shocked by the way people were dressed and how they were all staring at her dressed slightly conservative in a polo shirt and a pair of jeans. It was like they could instantly spot someone who was not one of them; Ashlyn could not help but feel kind of frumpy and out of place, whereas she was always considered stylish and modern in Oklahoma. It was almost like a different world out here.

But she thought she could get to like it; the warm sunshine, the smell of the ocean breezes, and the beautiful bodies that were walking around everywhere. The most amazing looking women were just everywhere as if they had their own assembly line here; but none of them compared to the way she felt when she looked at the picture of Alexandra. There was just this extra spark that she did not know how to deal with.

The shoe store was located in the middle of the mall on the first level. It was a more upscale store and the prices were insane. As she walked through the doors pretending to be just an ordinary customer browsing for a new pair of work shoes. She did not want to scare Alexandra and have her run from her; but it was not going to be easy because Ashlyn knew that she projected a very “cop” vibe sometimes. It was the sort of thing that was just really hard to turn off; it had become like an extension of her personality and it was just second nature.

As Ashlyn looked around at the different pairs of way over priced shoes that would cost her a week’s salary, she kept her eyes peeled for any sign of Alexandra. There was only one girl working behind the counter; she was a perky and cute girl but younger than Alexandra would have been now. She was waiting on another customer. Ashlyn waited until she was done before approaching the counter. This girl appeared to be high school age possibly or eighteen at the most.

“Can I help you find something?” the young lady asked Riley.

“Maybe,” Ashlyn replied in her sweetest voice, hoping to keep her Oklahoma accent as sparse as possible. “I’m looking for this woman; have you seen her?” She held up the picture to the young girl and waited as she stared at it blankly.

“Oh, that is Miss Donovan; she owns the Cuban restaurant a few doors down from here.”

“Oh, well thank you for your help.” 

Ashlyn walked into the restaurant and pretended to be another customer. She did not see the woman she was looking for anywhere close by. She needed to find out where Alexandra or “Miss Donovan", as she was now called was, but then again she did not want to upset the establishment or cause a scene at all.

“Just one today?” the hostess asked as she entered. 

“Actually, I was wondering if Miss Donovan was in today?” 

“Oh, sure; she is in the back. I’ll be glad to get her.”

While the hostess was gone Ashlyn took the time to look around at the décor of the restaurant. It was very festive and kind of dark, atmospheric, but at the same time it seemed to hold good cheer. The food smelled delicious and Ashlyn found herself getting really hungry. She had never had Cuban food, but she definitely wanted to try it out before she left town. 

“She is right over there.”

The voice of the hostess flooded her ears from a distance. Ashlyn turned and stared down a long corridor that led towards the kitchen area.

She could not believe her eyes. 

Standing there about twenty feet from where she stood was Alexandra Krieger. She was even more beautiful than any photo could ever do justice; it was like a dream had just come to life before her eyes and Ashlyn could not breathe. Her heart felt like it was trying to come to a stop inside her chest. The legs she usually relied on and had foot chased down over ten different perps in her career seemed nailed to the floor and refused to obey her commands to move.

Alexandra approached her slowly with a smile on her face. Ashlyn had never seen such an angelic smile on anyone before and she felt her whole body getting tingles at the thought of even shaking this woman’s hand. Sweat began to trickle down her back, adding to her sexual awakening, which was happening right then. She wanted this woman more than she had ever wanted anyone before. It felt good… it felt right… it felt perfect. Finally, it felt perfect.

But as Alexandra approached, moving closer and closer to Ashlyn her smile began to fade, the sweet look of open friendship and grace disappeared in a flash to be replaced by a look of total fear and panic as she realized who Ashlyn was. It was impossible to know what might have tipped Alexandra off, but she suddenly turned and ran out towards the back of the restaurant.

Ashlyn’s legs became unfrozen as she ran after Alexandra, past the hostess who was suddenly very confused and through the busy kitchen and finally out a back door into an alleyway that ran behind the mall.

“Wait! Stop!” Ashlyn yelled, ignoring the futility of such commands. She did not have a gun on Alexandra and had no reason to pull one; she was not considered armed and dangerous. And she was much faster than Ashlyn had anticipated, those long, sexy legs of hers could move, pumping the pavement with long strides where her feet barely even touched the ground.

Luckily Ashlyn ran five miles every day and was in great shape; she wasn’t sure she could out sprint Alexandra, but she was hoping her endurance might give her the edge she needed.

She chased Alexandra down the street yelling for her to stop, but she kept running harder, and harder. Ashlyn was at full speed, full on sprint mode and she actually thought Alexandra was starting to tire as she began to gain on the leggy brunette.

Alexandra got lucky and hit a red light at an intersection and ran to the other side and then rounded a corner. Ashlyn hurried, pumping her arms and her feet faster and faster. She had to make the light or else she would have to wait for the traffic to get out of the way.

She hit the light as it turned yellow, sprinting past the cars still standing still and then rounded the corner. Alexandra was up ahead still running hard and turning into a lush, beautiful looking park. Ashlyn was definitely gaining on her as Alexandra’s endurance began to slow down. This excited Ashlyn and she found a way to tap into the reserves of energy she had deep inside and flip the switch of adrenaline to propel her body forward even faster.

She was getting closer… closer…

Alexandra glanced back, the absolute terror still evident on her face as she tried to push her body harder. She did not see the edge of the park bench and by the time she turned her head back forward she did not have time to move out of the way as her toe caught the edge of it and she hit the ground.

Ashlyn was there a second later, as Alexandra struggled to stand up. Ashlyn tackled her to the ground and placed her in a strong judo hold so the girl could not move.

“Let me go!” Alexandra screamed. 

“No!“ Ashlyn yelled, producing her badge to display to the shocked people who were now starting to gawk at this scene. 

“Why? Why don’t you let me go?” 

“I don’t want to take you in; I just want you to talk to me. Your family is worried sick about you. They think you might be dead.” 

“You’re police?” Alexandra asked, the fear in her voice subsiding a bit. 

“Yes. I’m Oklahoma City police.” 

“Oklahoma..” 

“Here is my ID,” Ashlyn said flashing her photo ID in front of Alexandra’s face. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Can we please go over here and just talk?” 

“Ok,” Alexandra said as Ashlyn helped her to her feet.

"You're Alexandra Krieger, correct? Daughter of Ken and Deb Krieger?"

"It's Ali, please. And yes I am her."

They found a park bench in the middle of the park and took a few minutes to catch their breaths. 

Ashlyn could not help but be somewhat turned on at the sight and the sound of Ali’s hot breath moving in and out of her body at a rapid rate, her large, full, chest undulating up and downward. 

Ashlyn tried to calm her heartbeat down, but being this close to the epitome of sexy made it almost impossible. She had it bad for this woman.


	3. Chapter 3

The boardwalk on the beach was beautiful; the gorgeous sunshine, the clear blue skies, the warm ocean air, and the beautiful bikini clad bodies everywhere she looked; Ashlyn could not have imagined paradise being any nicer than this.

After they relaxed a few minutes in the park, Ali had suggested they go for a walk and they had ended up a few blocks away at the boardwalk. It was nice to move around and just be walking, especially after such an intense chase down.

“So, why did you run from me?” 

Ashlyn asked after they had been walking in silence for a while. She did not want to jump right into things; it had been a bonding experience just walking together in silence with the occasional chit chat thrown in there. 

“I don’t know… well, I guess I do. But I have my reasons.” 

“You don’t want to talk about it? I might be able to help.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’d rather forget it.” 

“So, why did you come here? Why have you severed all contact with your family?” Ashlyn asked, trying a different tactic. 

Ali wasn’t biting. “I have my reasons,” she repeated. “It’s better this way. You and everybody else will just have to trust me on that.”

“Ok,” Ashlyn said. She loved to listen to Ali’s voice. It was so soothing… so feminine with a slant of take-charge strength in there as well. It was just another sexy thing about her. Everything about this woman just oozed sex appeal. It was so much to take in, impossible to not be deep in the throes of lust with every second of being in her presence.

“Am I under any charges back home?” Ali asked. 

“No; as far as we know you have done nothing wrong; they ruled the fire accidental. Mostly I was sent here to make sure you were ok and to reunite you with your family. They really miss you; they are all worried.”

“I appreciate you coming out here, but as you can see I’m fine. I can’t talk to my family… I just can’t.”

“Does it have something to do with why you changed your name?” 

“Yea, a bit. I go by Kate now.”

“That’s pretty, but I like Ali better,” Ashlyn said with a smile. She was trying to remain focused on her line of questioning and doing her job, but it was so damn hard not to think about romance and sex when she was with Ali. She could not hold back the flirt. She couldn’t remember a time when she had felt this way.

“Well, you can call me Ali; but not in front of other people,” she replied with a smile.

They walked a bit longer without saying much and then decided to get some ice cream from the cart on the boardwalk. Ashlyn usually ate pretty healthy and could not remember the last time she had indulged in some good old fashioned junk food, but being with Ali it seemed like she threw a lot of the rules out the window.

It was just so easy and fun walking, chatting with her, and even eating the ice cream. It felt like the best date she’d ever been on. Was that right? Ashlyn had to ask herself and ponder the question seriously… was this a date? It wasn’t supposed to be, but that was exactly what it felt like. There was an air of romance surrounding it all and she kept looking towards Ali to see if she felt it too; did she feel the romantic spark that Ashlyn was feeling? Or was she just relieved that Ashlyn was not there to hurt her?

They chatted for a while about everyday things—tastes in music, movies, books, and Ali told her how she decided to open up a Cuban restaurant after moving to Miami and tasting all of the wonderful different foods and learning about the Cuban culture there. Ashlyn respected anyone who followed a dream or a passion and made it reality, especially when they were trying to eliminate a former identity.

“You know, you don’t have to be afraid of me; you don’t have to tell me anything about yourself that you don’t want to, but I am here and ready to listen to anything you want to say. I really hope you will tell me what you are running away from; I might be able to help,” Ashlyn said as they stood at the edge of the pier watching the sunset. 

“I know,” Ali replied. “But I just can’t. I’m not sure I ever can.”

Ashlyn felt a twinge of sadness as she stared off into the beautiful sunny sky and the blue ocean in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashlyn woke up early and went for a morning run along the beach; she had always wanted to do that. It seemed that almost every great Hollywood movie had a scene where one of the main characters jogged along the beach at sunrise and here was her perfect chance to try it. She knew it was a silly sentiment, but once she was out there it felt fantastic and she did not want to leave.

 There was something about the morning ocean air, the crisp feel of the warming day, and the bright and happy smiles plastered on the faces of everyone else she was seeing along her run. It was easy to see how one could fall in love with life down here; she could not imagine anywhere more beautiful.

She’d had a good chance to think the night before as she tossed and turned, trying to get to bed. Her head was swimming with so many thoughts and feelings; she wasn’t sure how to deal with them all. Finally she drifted off a bit after midnight. She could not get Ali out of her head, and it wasn’t just the total crush she had on the woman, which was ten times stronger than anything she’d ever felt for anyone; it was the fact that she had a job to do and Ali was not really allowing her to do it.

The Captain was going to be harping at her for some info and to get a report to him soon and let him know how things were going and she wasn’t sure right off what to tell him. Should she tell him that she hadn’t found Ali yet, or should she just come clean and say that Ali was alive and well, but living life under a new identity and did not want anything to do with her former life or family?

Ashlyn wanted to solve the case and prove to the Captain that she could do this, but for that to happen she had to convince Ali to change her mind and come back. There had to be something she was running from, something terrifying, and Ashlyn was determined to find out what that was. She had to help the girl; Ali wanted help, but was too terrified to admit it. How awful must this thing be that she turned her entire life around to escape from it and now that help was being offered she was too afraid to accept it? Something that awful must be brought to justice and could not be left to hurt anyone else.

Ashlyn arrived at Ali’s restaurant just before lunch. She was hoping that Ali might be persuaded to take a break and have some lunch with her; she was dying to try some of that delicious smelling Cuban food she had seen just about everywhere.

Ali was actually surprised to see her when she walked in the door and even greeted her with a sweet smile; Ashlyn knew that she had broken through a layer of the façade that Ali had created to hide under. She was starting to trust Ashlyn just a little bit. That was some progress at least.

They sat down and Ali asked her chef to prepare them one of the most popular lunch dishes; Ashlyn had no idea what it was or even how to pronounce it, but it sounded delicious.

“So, you fall in love with Miami and never going to leave?” Ali joked.

Ashlyn smiled. “Yes, actually. This place is like paradise, isn’t it.”

“Yeah, it’s one of the places I’ve always wanted to live; ever since I was a kid I’ve dreamed of being here. It’s like a little tropical paradise.”

“I agree,” Ashlyn replied. “But of course I can’t really stay here forever; the job will be calling me back soon. I was just hoping that I could talk with you a bit more before I left.”

Ali sighed heavily, waiting for what she obviously knew Ashlyn was going to say. Ashlyn hated to sound like a broken record, but this had to be said. She at least had to try.

“I really wish you would reconsider and come back with me, at least for a while to reconnect with your family. They have never stopped looking for you and you are breaking their heart. Now you seem like a very sweet, kind, caring person and I can’t imagine you would want to do that to them.”

Ali wiped tears from her eyes just then. Ashlyn hated that she had pulled the emotional cord, but sometimes that was what it took to get through to someone. You had to break through that wall.

“I would love to, but I can’t. I know what I’ve put them through; I think about it every day, but I have to do this. I wish I could tell you, but you have to believe me when I say that this is the best way.”

“Why? What is so horrible that you have to keep running, that you have to keep hiding? I can help you; you have to believe that.”

“I’m sorry; I know you mean well, but I have my reasons and I can’t talk about them.”

Ali pulled the tears back and pretended that nothing was happening. She was so good at putting that wall back into place so that no one could even hope to tear it down. How was Ashlyn going to reach her? Would she even be able to?

_CRASH!_

Ashlyn leapt out of her seat and tackled Ali to the ground with her, protecting her head. The noise was loud and very close to them. Her years on the force had sharpened her impulses and her reflexes to the point that she did not even think about what was happening or what she was doing; it was second nature for her to protect those closest to her from possible danger.

She expected to hear follow up crashes as bullets pelted the restaurant. But nothing. There was nothing else happening. And as she thought about it and replayed the sound in her head it was too much of a loud crash and not as much of a ping as a gunshot would have been. Something had broken the window though.

“Are you ok?” Ashlyn asked Ali as she helped her to her feet, sensing the danger was over. The other customers in the restaurant were getting up off the floor as well, their instincts following suit with Ashlyn’s.

Ashlyn was on her feet in a split second and running out the front door into the open mall area hoping to catch a glimpse of a possible suspect. But there was nothing; the mall was filled with casual shoppers, and none of which looked suspect. Damn.

As she walked back into the restaurant Ashlyn immediately saw what had shattered the glass; it was a brick that now sat on the floor only a few feet from their table. A piece of paper was attached to the note with a small rubber band wrapped around it several times.

Ashlyn pulled the paper off the brick, unfolded it and showed the message to Ali.

_I FOUND YOU!_

The shocked expression on Ali’s face right then was one of the most gut wrenching things that Ashlyn had ever seen. It was as if every ounce of fear that resided deeply within Ali was coming to the surface. All her hope, her strength, and her determination to start a new life and leave whatever wickedness she was throwing behind her were gone. Ali began to cry.

Ashlyn held her close for a moment of comfort and then pulled back slightly, grabbing her by the shoulders to look her directly in the eye. “You have to tell me what is going on.”

“Ok,” Ali said between sobs. “I’ll tell you. But I’ve got to get out of here!”

Ali jumped to her feet and started to run. Ashlyn grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her back.

“No! This way!” Ashlyn ushered Ali out the back of the restaurant and down the alley way that ran behind the mall.

“Look,” Ali said. “I’ll pick you up at your hotel tonight at seven and I’ll explain everything. I have to get my stuff.”

“Ali, promise me that you will not leave town without speaking with me. Meet me tonight.”

Ali waited a moment before responding. “Ok, I will.”

Ashlyn had no idea if she would ever see Ali again.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashlyn anxiously watched the clock tick past seven and then five minutes past seven…going towards ten minutes past seven…

She groaned and poured herself a glass of whiskey. It had been a stressful day wondering if in fact Ali would show up to talk with her. She thought she was finally having a breakthrough and she really wanted to help this poor woman any way that she could. The girl was in trouble and she had no idea how to get herself out of it.

Ashlyn knew she could help, if Ali would just let her in.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror on the wall once again and convinced herself that she looked ok. She had put on her best dress pants and button down that she’d packed. On a case like this you never knew what kind of clothes you would need to be wearing; it was almost like a costume that you were required to wear to portray the part convincingly.

The doorbell finally rang, lifting the huge weight off her shoulder.

When she opened the door she could not believe her eyes. Ali was standing there wearing a killer dress, low cut showing off her perfect natural cleavage, tight and form fitting to accentuate her angelic curves and sweet ass, her hair flowed beautiful and shiny halfway down her back—the woman was a supermodel.

Ashlyn could hardly keep her jaw from falling to the floor.

“Wow, you look great,” Ali said echoing Ashlyn’s thoughts right back to her.

Ashlyn had been so nervous, wondering if this was going to be a romantic evening or if they were just going to stay at the hotel room and chat about things. But apparently Ali had read her mind and decided that they would go someplace nice and romantic.

It was odd to know that a beautiful woman was having the same romantic and delicious feelings about her that she was having about them. Ashlyn wasn’t sure how it had happened so fast; she had never endured a whirlwind romance before and she was not sure how to proceed or how to deal with it emotionally or physically. But she was just going to have to play it by ear; that was how she had been doing things and so far it seemed to be working.

Ali took her to a romantic French Restaurant a few blocks away from her hotel room. The atmosphere was beautiful and everything seemed to sparkle. Ashlyn had no idea what to order; she had never had French food. And the menu was written in French. Luckily Ali took the lead and ordered for the both of them, which was very sweet and romantic.

After a bit of small talk and a glass of wine to take the edge off, Ashlyn pointed out the elephant in the room.

“So, are you ready to tell me what is going on?” she asked.

“No, but I will,” Ali replied. “It all started when I was in Briar county, one county over from my family’s farm. I was at McDougal Lake, which is a great place to fish that I went to once a month or more. Everything was going fine and I was just getting ready to go home, but then I heard a scuffle going on. It was a quiet, cold day and I had not seen anyone else there for at least an hour. I began walking towards my car and I noticed the sounds of distress growing louder. I jogged over the hillcrest of the clearing by the lake into the field leading to the woods and I saw a man strangling a woman. She was fighting and gasping for air. I yelled at him to stop and he turned to look at me. I’ll never forget the evil in his eyes. Just then he stood up and as the woman struggled to her feet and started to run away she tried to tell me to run, but she could hardly speak. The man pulled out a gun from a small holster on his back and shot her dead right there.”

“Oh, my God!”

“I didn’t know what to do. I could not help her. This man turned and pointed the gun at me and as I ran away back towards the car I managed to escape back over the crest and the shots he fired missed me. I’ve always been a fast runner and I hit my car before he could get down the hill and I took off. I drove home as fast as I could. ”

“That had to be traumatizing,” Ashlyn said.

“It still haunts me that I couldn’t do more.”

“So, what happened next?”

“Well, that night our barn was burnt down when I was home alone. I had fallen asleep and woke up to the smell of smoke. The barn was not that far from the house. I knew that it was a warning sign and that I had to disappear. So, I did. I knew my family would be in danger if I didn’t. I’m not sure how he found me; he must have tracked my license plate as I drove away.”

“And now he has found you again,” Ashlyn said.

“I don’t see how… I have left nothing to lead him here.”

“It’s my fault,” Ashlyn said. “It must have been me. I tipped him off somehow. Maybe he is someone connected to law enforcement.”

“I know who he is,” Ali said.

“What?”

“I know who he is; I saw his picture in the paper a while back. I am in several news groups online for back home and I saw where this guy Josef Breer was released from prison last week. I did not know he went inside, but he was arrested for sexual assault.”

“That name does sound familiar. I can have them check to see if he is in the area or not.”

Ashlyn makes a few quick phone calls outside and gets the information she needs.

“Ok,” Ashlyn said sitting back down to the table. “Josef was released but he is at his house right now; he has not left town.”

“Then who threw the rock? Who else knows about me? And how did they track me here?”

“I don’t know, but I have my team at the precinct working on it now. We will know something soon. You just have to try to relax. Everything will be alright; I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Ali smiled as she placed her hand on Ashlyn’s.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashlyn stared as Ali walked across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. The hotel room she had been afforded was small, consisting of one room plus small bathroom, a bed, a TV, a writing desk, and another casual chair. There was not a whole lot of places to sit down and relax, so the bed was kind of the only option.

This suited Ashlyn just fine. 

Watching this beautiful specimen of a woman sitting there, kicking her shoes off and taking a few deep breaths was one of the sexiest moments that Ashlyn had ever experienced. She wasn’t sure she should have invited Ali up to her room, but before she realized it the words were slipping out of her mouth. Ali did not hesitate a moment, but in fact led the way.

Ashlyn poured them both a couple large glasses of wine, which Ali sipped on rather quickly. The girl liked her wine. The sight of her drinking turned Ashlyn on for some reason, as if she knew this might lower Ali’s inhibitions so they could do something… what? What did she think they were going to do? The thought made her weak in the knees.

“So, you are coming back with me tomorrow?” Ashlyn asked as she sat down on the bed beside Ali. She looked deeply into Ashlyn’s eyes, so beautiful and serene, a canvas of sensuality staring back at her. Ashlyn’s heart fluttered and her eyes watered slightly as if preparing for something very special to happen.

“I will,” Ali said. “The only thing keeping me here is the restaurant, and I will return for that. I do love it. But I will come home to make amends and reunite with my family; I want to help you catch this freak who has held me a prisoner of sorts for years.” 

“We will catch him,” Ashlyn said. “Trust me,” she whispered.

“I do,” Ali whispered back.

Suddenly Ali’s lips were on hers. The realization hit her as the sensation of floating rose throughout Ashlyn’s body. The kiss was soft, cool, and slightly moist. It was so gentle that her body’s soul felt as if it was being reborn forging a new identity for her, or perhaps just awakening what had always been there.

This small, sweet kiss was the most romantic moment that Ashlyn had ever experienced. Her head began to swim with the emotion and behind the sensation of being wanted. It was like Ali’s mouth had expressed more love and more affection to Ashlyn then she had ever known possible through such a simple action. It went far beyond ordinary physical lust or attraction; there was an emotional connection there that Ashlyn had only read about and never dreamed could really be possible.

The kiss became deeper and stronger now, Ali’s mouth moving open slightly and closing drawing Ashlyn’s mouth into her rhythm, so that now each and every movement created more sensation and desire which ebbed and flowed through her. Ashlyn’s body began to warm up as she felt trickles of sweat begin to pour out of her body, so slowly. She felt like she would soon be glistening.

Ali’s hands were suddenly flowing through her hair, rubbing her and pulling her closer to her. The passion that Ali had for her in that moment was like the big earthquake, the category 5 hurricane and the EF5 twister all happening at the same time inside of her body and she had no choice but to surrender to it.

And as Ali’s other hand found the smooth skin of Riley’s waist and began to slowly move down towards her waiting pool of desire Ashlyn knew that her true life, her true self had finally been awakened.

Alis fingers subtly unbottoned and unzipped her pants and discovered the bare mound of pleasure that resided in between Ashlyn’s smooth legs. Goosebumps instantly broke out over her entire body as Ali’s soft hands gently curled around her bare fountain of desire. Ashlyn braced herself, her body transforming into one ball of sensual delights as she awaited the pleasure that Ali was about to unleash on her. She was getting so wet now, her body beckoning out to be touched and invaded by any means necessary. She needed to feel the touch, the smooth skin on skin fleshy contact that her dreams had always been filled with but real life had so far let her down in. This was it; she knew that it would be unlike anything she ever could have imagined.

Ali’s fingers met the slit of her two private inner lips and slowly began to part them, becoming one with the wetness that dripped out of her, coating Ali’s fingers. A gasp was expelled from Ashlyn’s tense throat as the pleasure jumped into her beneath Ali’s gentle touch, creating little waves of ecstasy that bounced up and down through her soft, wet, core.

Ashlyn tried to take deep breaths to relax her body and really get into everything, but her body would not erase the tension. She wanted it so badly; she needed this to be truly set free, once and for all, but Ali wanted to take her time. The woman was enjoying the control which only served to make Ashlyn hotter and amp up the tension

Ashlyn moved her hips forward, forcing the long finger to ease inside of her just ever so slightly, brushing against her engorged bud as she did so, sending a tsunami of pleasure exploding into her core.

“FUCK!” Ashlyn screamed. She could not hold it back. 

“Yeah… you like that, don’t you,” Ali teased.

Ashlyn tried to respond, but all she could manage beneath the mini climax was a strange moaning whine, her voice cracking in a strange high pitch.

Ali began to move her single digit in and out of Ashlyn’s canal slow, but steady. She shoved it along the bottom on the way in and flipped her wrist over on the way out just grazing the G as she exited the wet, pool of sex. And then she slid it back in again.

Ali's mouth was suddenly on Ashlyn’s chest, suckling her hard, twitching berries, which were so sensitive they were almost like magic geyser button’s themselves, ready to set her off on a climax that would never end. Her small, fleshy, chest quivered beneath Ali’s hot, wet mouth, intensifying every single moment of pleasure.

There were now two fingers inside of her, sliding into the sweet, wet, cream of Ashlyn's passion, her core tightening around the extra girth and adding more friction to intensify the exaltation of her lust. The juices trickling out of her, flowing freely now and dampening her thighs, her pubic region, and even trickling down to her asshole, which was tightening with every single miniature tremor of the ending that was soon to come.

Ali was moving her fingers faster now, but still keeping an even pacing as she now added a third finger, stretching the slit as wide as it would allow and pushing the sensation even higher. Ashlyn spread her legs wider as if trying to help her body accommodate this, but to no avail. Her tightness was getting thicker as her region filled with blood rising just under the skin.

Ali paused suddenly as she pulled her fingers out with a curling of her knuckles allowing the finger tips to graze the inner pearl. Then she stopped right there, rubbing gently and then caressing the perfect spot vigorously as if trying to send Ashlyn off right then, which was totally unexpected.

But Ashlyn knew it was coming. She knew that it was going to happen. Oh, there was so much pressure… she could feel it building and building… it was ready to erupt all over the place.

Ali’s mouth was now engulfing her magic outer bundle of nerves, that all elusive little boat to passionate freedom and release.

Ashlyn’s whole body jerked with total pleasure and intensity as she felt her orgasm release like a dam bursting behind the onslaught heavy waters crashing through the mortar and expelling outward onto the world.

Ali sucked on the pink, fully engorged pearl eliciting every stroke of pleasure and total bliss out of Ashlyn’s wet pussy as she came harder and harder all over this beautiful face. Her body would not stop shaking as wave after wave of the release hit her over and over again. She could not even count them all and wasn’t’ sure if it was one big wave or several small ones that were all strung together like pearls of ecstasy.

Ashlyn tried to take a deep breath to enjoy the after effects of the ordeal her whole body had just been through, but she was in for a delightful surprise; it was not over yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Ali’s tongue was suddenly free, sliding like a wet snake of desire up Ashlyn’s inner thighs moving slowly, so cool and sensual, lapping up the sweet, juices that had flowed from Ashlyn’s pool, creating little puddles of sweet spit on her skin that instantly starting to cool in the cool air of the room.

She was lapping up the droplets with reckless abandon, as if she was dying of thirst in a desert and she had to suck up any bit of moisture she could find. She began to moan as the taste engulfed her tongue, sliding her tongue harder on Ashlyn’s skin. The sensation and the feeling of being that wanted, that desired, and that intimate with the most amazing woman she’d ever met, was intoxicating to Ashlyn. She found her whole body getting fuzzy with an emotion that she had never come close to feeling. Was this the infatuation that other people felt? The infatuation that she had read about, heard about, watched in movies, but thought had to be fake because she had never come close to it? What she had been missing… the physical pleasures and the emotional freedom and epiphany that she suddenly had were overwhelming and she felt tears coming to her eyes, dripping down her face.

A slight whimper escaped her mixed with a moan of desire. Suddenly, Ali’s beautiful face was in front of her. With one delicate hand she brushed Ashlyn’s hair back from her face and took her face together in her hands, cupping her cheeks in her softness. She smiled slightly as if saying “I know how you feel” and then leaned forward to kiss Ashlyn softly, her lips pressing just enough to part her lips, her tongue massaging Ashlyn’s tongue with gently pressure, further transmitting the affection and the romance that was happening between them.

Ali then pulled back and placing her face close to Ashlyn’s let her tongue glide up the cheek licking up the tears drops as they fell. First on one side, and then the other. Then she finished it off with another kiss.

Ali began to move into position, placing her left leg beneath Ashlyn’s right leg and her right leg over top of Ashlyn’s left leg, their groins so close together. Then Ali moved closer, pressing their wet, tight gash’s together and began to rock her hips.

“Ohhh!” Ashlyn moaned.

She was not quite sure what was going to happen, but the moment that Ali started moving the spasmodic rush hit her quickly as her fleshy, hard bud of bliss began to move rapidly against Ali’s as she continued to scissor against her. She followed Ali’s example and leaned back slightly moaning as the pleasure expanded throughout her lower region; she could feel the climax already starting to build.

Her small breasts were flapping wildly against her chest, much to Ali’s delight as she stared at them with a viciously hungry eye, never allowing her gaze to linger from them, biting her lip. The expression of lust and total want that was consuming Ali, evident on her face turned Ashlyn on heavily, ratcheting the pleasure to another level as they both began to hump harder and harder, perfecting the rhythm that was perfect for both of them.

Ashlyn let her own gaze move down to the large, sensual mounds of flesh that resided sensually against Ali’s chest. They were perfect, so large, fat yet firm, large pink tips that were made for sucking which sat atop beautiful silver dollar sized areolas, littered with tiny little bumps that filled Ashlyn with temptation and need.

“Oh, shit!” Ali exclaimed as she leaned back all the way, her eyes rolling up in her head as Ashlyn felt her mound quiver against her own. That was all it took to send her over the edge a second later, the two of them enjoying a mutually shared finish, their bodies writhing, their hips continuing to buck hard against one another. Ashlyn’s heartbeat thudded loudly in her temples as she felt her head quaking with strain and pleasure, her own vision becoming temporarily blurry before she shut her eyes tightly waiting for her body to stop rocking.

As she recovered Ashlyn propped herself back up and moved away from Ali slightly, looking down at the bright pink, wet, lips that glistened in the dimly lit room, like a beacon signaling her with desire. She knew what she had to do next.

Before Ali could even recover Ashlyn bent down and buried her face between those sexy thighs, her mouth opening wide to engulf the wet, hairless mound of sweetness, the lips dripping with pleasure.

The scent was incredible. It smelled like the most amazing cheese she had ever experienced. She inhaled deeply, sucking up as much of the amazing, gently scent as she could. It was like an intoxicating drug that she hoped would never leave her senses.

But it was nothing compared to the taste as she licked up as much of that honey as she could, every drop spewing from the wet canal into her mouth, and every drop that tried to escape rolling down Ali’s smooth, inner thighs. Ashlyn was on the job.

“OH SHIT!” Ali exclaimed, totally not realizing this was about to happen and still recovering from the onslaught of fucking that she had just endured.

Ashlyn could not control herself. Everything that she had been aching to feel and want was right here, right now. And it was so far beyond what she had expected. She was absolutely starving with lust at that moment and her mind and body were going berserk. She sucked that tight, wet, pool of desire with everything she had, squeezing every single drop of that beautiful nectar out of Ali’s body. Ali’s legs were now wrapped around Ashlyn’s head, squeezing as her hands pressed Ashlyn’s face harder and harder into her pussy. Ashlyn was having a bit of trouble breathing, but the light headed feeling she was starting to notice was actually intensifying the pleasure, extending downward into her own cavern of flesh. Ali was getting wetter by the second, flooding Ashlyn’s mouth, dripping down the sides and her chin, spilling onto her own chest and rolling even between her large globes.

“Oh fuck! That’s it, baby!” Ali screamed. “Give it to me!”

Ashlyn loved to hear those cries of exquisite pleasure cheering her on, commanding her. Right then she felt like both slave and master. She was obeying Ali’s orders, but she was also in control of her body, her pleasure. It was exhilaration like she could never have even dreamed of.

Ali was now humping away furiously at Ashlyn’s face as she pressed her harder and harder into her tight slit. Ashlyn thought for a second that she might break her nose, but there was no way that she was going to let go of this. She never thought she could get as much pleasure giving as she could receiving in the bedroom, but this was ultimate satisfaction on a whole other level and it was perfect.

“OHH!” Ali screamed, finishing it off with a guttural groan as her body shook with her final release of sensual pressure.

The floodgates that opened up into Ashlyn’s open mouth right then were almost too much, gushing down her tired throat almost choking her. She remained calm and in the moment, and kept herself together to fight the gagging in her throat.

She was in control here. 

Her tongue continued to lick the nub, her mouth sucking it as the juices rolled down her chin now. She kept switching between suckling the hard, fleshy button and moving her mouth down to the sheath to catch the flood of sweet nectar rolling outwards, her tongue shoving up inside and parting the tight lips.

Ali’s body stopped quivering finally and leaned backwards as Ashlyn moved into position beside her, wrapping her arms around her.

“Wow, that was interesting…” Ashlyn said as they both began to laugh. 

Interesting was not even the right word; perfect. That’s exactly what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

The scene was perfect. Ali rushing out of the car and running up towards her family’s front door as it flew open. Her mother and father running out onto the porch to wrap their daughter up in their arms for the first time in years. The tears were flowing and for that moment all the pain they’d been holding onto for years simply vanished and was replaced by their unconditional love.

Ashlyn and Ali had flown back to Oklahoma, taking a red eye and arriving in Oklahoma City early that morning. As soon as they landed Ashlyn had the wonderful task of telling Ali’s parents the whole story on the phone. Her ears were still ringing from the shriek of pure delight that gushed from Ali’s mother, Deb’s lips as she heard the news. Her father Ken was equally ecstatic.

It was a beautiful scene and it warmed Ashlyn’s heart to know that she had been instrumental in bringing this family back together.

Before leaving Ashlyn had been in touch with her forensics team and talked to a handwriting expert to run the sample from the note that had been thrown through the window of the restaurant. Ashlyn snapped a pic and texted it to them. When she and Ali landed she saw the reply that it did not match any handwriting samples that they had in the database.

Ali told her family all about what happened and why she had to take off and go into hiding. They seemed to understand that she felt she had no other choice to protect them.

“I know I should have just told you and gone to the police, but I was just afraid that they wouldn’t be able to protect you. And it would have been all my fault,” Ali said with tears running down her eyes.

“Oh, honey. It’s ok now. You are home. You are home baby,” Deb said as she hugged and kissed her daughter. Ashlyn didn’t think she’d ever let her go again. And who could blame her; their daughter was an amazing woman.

Ashlyn could not stop thinking about the amazing night they’d shared last night. Everything had gone perfectly. It was like the sweetest dream that she would never forget and hoped to repeat again and again, each time sweeter than the last.

Ken had just popped the cork on the champagne bottle when it happened. He said he’d bought the bottle right before his little girl disappeared and he vowed never to open it until the day of her return. So now was the perfect time.

But just as the cork popped and the bubbles rose to the top of the bottle, Ashlyn began to smell the smoke. At first it was just a slight burning smell, almost like a freshly lit match, but then it became stronger and intensified rapidly. Within twenty seconds she could see billows of thick smoke invading the house. They all started to cough uncontrollably.

The house was on fire. 

“Get out of the house!” Ashlyn yelled as she guided everyone out the back door away from where the flames seemed to be coming into the home.

The fresh air felt fantastic and she could finally start to get some good breaths again, coughing the last bit of smoke out of her lungs as she jogged around to the front of the house, her revolver drawn and ready to take down anything that was necessary in her tightly gripped hand.

She saw no one. But the lawn around the house was totally ablaze and the tree in the front of their yard almost nothing but a pile of cinders at that point as it stretched and grew up the front of the tree engulfing the top and moving forward, consuming towards the house section by section, systematic in its wild madness.

Ashlyn called the fire department and then she called the precinct. The fire department arrived just as the porch roof caught fire and they were able to save any further damage to the home. The family had been lucky.

Ashlyn groaned at the bold maneuver of this man; when she came out of the house he had been nowhere in sight. He was almost like a phantom that you could never see, a fictional human being, something mythological. But Ali had seen him kill that girl that day.

And Ashlyn intended to prove it.


	9. Chapter 9

“That’s her!” Ali said excitedly.

She was pointing now to a picture on the computer screen of a young woman named Leann Jergens. She was twenty-two years old found beside the lake with a gunshot to the back. She had been dating Josef Breer when she was murdered. Breer is a career criminal and had been the primary suspect, but the weapon was never found and by the time the body was found a lot of the gunshot residue and forensic evidence had been eaten by the elements. Leann had not been discovered for almost a month after her death. She’d been hidden in the nearby woods under a pile of brush.

“Are you sure?” Ashlyn asked.

“Positive,” Ali replied.

Ashlyn smiled. She loved this girl’s enthusiasm. They had moved her family to a safe house with an unmarked deputy watching the house twenty four hours a day, rotating shifts every eight hours. Ali was obviously so much happier just knowing that her family was safe and she could focus on helping the police catch Josef Breer once and for all.

But the guy was good; being a career criminal in and out of jail since his teens he had developed a lot of street smarts and knew how to cover his tracks well. He had finally been arrested for raping a current girlfriend a few years ago, but had been under the influence of drugs and the girl got away from him after hitting him over the head with a lamp. He had been so messed up he did not remember the attempted crime and his lawyer got him a reduced sentence. So now he was free yet again to wreak havoc on any woman he chose.

Sometimes Ashlyn hated the system so much she wanted to scream.

They were now staring at the photo of Josef Breer. He was a smug looking, but not unattractive man, well built and clean cut. He looked the farthest thing from a monster, but real monsters usually did not look like monsters at all.

Ali’s excited demeanor switched to one of almost pure terror as that man’s face popped up on the screen. She tried to keep it together, but Ashlyn realized that she was falling apart and escorted her outside for some fresh air.

“That man has terrorized me for years. He destroyed years of my life with my family and destroyed me in so many ways. I just want him locked away where he can’t hurt me anymore,” Ali said.

Ashlyn held her close to her. She kissed her on the lips briefly and then pulled back, remembering that anyone could be watching this and having an intimate relationship with a witness or a victim was strictly against policy. She could actually lose her badge for it, but in that moment of weakness and love for Ali she just didn’t give a damn. This woman, whom she was falling harder in love with by the minute, was in so much pain that she was willing to do almost anything to make that pain stop.

“We will get him,” Ashlyn said. “You have to have faith; you are no longer in this alone.”

Ali wiped tears from her eyes and tried to smile.

Oh, that beautiful smile; it melted Ashlyn’s heart every time.

“Come on,” Ashlyn said. “I’ll drive you home.”

“You are staying for dinner; I insist.”

“I won’t say no to that invitation ever,” Ashlyn said.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashlyn didn’t even see the car speeding up behind them until she felt her car careening off the side of the road.

She was about a mile from the safe house ans about ten miles outside the city limits up an old country road that led to a bunch of isolated farmhouses when it happened.

Ali was playing with the XM radio and showing Ashlyn some of her favorite stations. Since moving to Miami she had broadened her taste in music a lot and she was trying to educate Ashlyn who had always been a strictly country girl to step out of her safety zone. Ashlyn wasn’t so sure about this; she liked her George Strait and her Carrie Underwood too much; nothing would ever take their place.

Suddenly there were car lights right behind them and they were growing bigger and brighter. It was not registering in her mind that a car was upon them until she felt the jolt from behind and the car’s wheels began to skid and veer off the shoulder of the road. There was no guardrail, but luckily it was just an open field so the drop off was minimal, but nevertheless it was a bumpy ride until she finally was able to stop the car in the high grass, but at the last moment the car hit a log, a remnant of a dead tree, and flipped onto its side.

It took her a few moments to gather her bearings and realize what happened and to evaluate the scene that they were not dead. The pain in her neck was extreme, but she did not think she was seriously injured. But she did not hear Ali making any sounds.

“Ali? Are you ok?” 

After a few seconds Ali groaned. “Ow, that hurt…” 

“Are you ok?” 

“I think so. Are you?” Ali asked. 

“I think I’ll be alright.” 

“But not for long,” the voice beside her growled.

Ashlyn realized in an instant that the driver of the other car was now standing beside her driver side window, pointing a gun down at her.

“I’d say your night just got a lot worse,” the man said again in that gruff, evil voice. He jerked the door open. “Get out. First you, and then our old friend, Ali.”

By the mention of Ali’s name it confirmed what Ashlyn already knew—Josef Breer had run them off the road. And now he was ordering them out of the car at gunpoint.

Ashlyn knew that she had to play it extra safe here. She would have been fine on her own; she could protect herself well, but she had to think about Ali. She would never forgive herself if something happened to her.

Ashlyn stepped out of the car and then Ali climbed out after her. The second their feet hit the dirt outside the car he ordered their hands in the air. Then he took Ashlyn’s guns and threw them in the field, somewhere in the darkness.

“Move,” Josef ordered them both walking behind them, a large machete in his hands. “If you don’t do exactly what I say, I’ll gut you both entrails to pigtails,” Josef said, amused by his joke.

He marched them into the woods, each step moving them farther into darkness. Ashlyn had no idea where they were going, but she knew that the end result was going to be their death for both of them. Ashlyn did not know what she could do without her gun. Josef had the knife close to Ali’s back and one move he could run her through. Ashlyn could not allow that to happen. She had to stay focused, but she knew that her options were very limited and she had no power. This might be one she would not win. And it broke her heart to know that her love, Ali would be gone because Ashlyn couldn’t protect her. Tears began to seep into her eyes, stinging her sockets before dripping down her face.

She could not die without telling Ali how she felt; she owed her that at least.

“Ali,” Ashlyn said as they continued to walk. “I have to tell you something.”

Ali looked over at her, there were tears rolling down her face now as well. Her chin was quivering as she tried to hold it together, breaking Ashlyn’s heart.

“I really care about you; the short time we have been together has been the most amazing couple of days I’ve ever experienced. And if we get out of this, I want to be yours and only yours. I’m tired of living in the shadows; I’ve done it for too long and now that I’ve found you I never want to let you go. I need you so much,” Ashlyn said.

Ali began to cry harder as she tried to reply over her sobs. “I need you too. I’m so glad to have met you; I never thought I would find someone like you, but now that I have I never want to be without you. I want to share my life and my love with you, Ashlyn.”

Josef began to laugh behind them as he marched them forward. “Wow, that is the saddest thing I’ve ever heard. Did you have to say that right before I kill the both of you? That is just pathetic. Go ahead and stop here.”

Ashlyn and Ali stopped in unison.

“I would ask if you had any last words, but it looks like you just had them,” Josef said.

Ashlyn saw her chance and made a gurgling noise in her throat as if she was choking. She fell backwards towards Josef in a dead faint.

It worked.

He was caught off guard as he moved to stop her from falling. He was not sure if she was fainting or attacking, but she was falling faster confusing him even more.

That was all the time they needed.

Ashlyn watched as Ali took the signal and tackled Josef’s knees while Ashlyn flipped around and punched him hard in the throat with a ridge hand move. He gasped, weakening his grip on the machete as Ali knocked it away into the dark grass.

Ashlyn jumped to her feet and using all her strength applied a back heel karate stomp to his forehead knocking him unconscious.

“Oh, my God! You did it. He is out cold!” Ali shouted with glee.

“No, we did it!” Ashlyn corrected her as Ali leapt into her arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end and a long one. Enjoy ;)

“So, how does it feel to be Lieutenant Harris?” Ali asked as Ashlyn handed her a beer.

Ashlyn could not stop the grin that spread across her face as she sat down on the couch beside her. Lieutenant Harris… she could not stop smiling every time she heard that.

“It feels great,” Ashlyn said. “Like a real dream come true.” 

“Well, you deserve every bit of it; you are by far the best cop on the force.” 

“Well, I think you are a bit prejudiced because I’m your girl, but thanks anyway.” 

Ali smiled and took a long drink of her beer.

Ashlyn waited a moment and then asked the question she had been dreading. “So, what now?”

“What now? I don’t know…” Ali said trailing off. She kept avoiding this discussion, but it had to be now or never.

"Are you going back to Miami?"

“I really don’t know,” Ali said. “I have my life there now; my business I’ve worked so hard to make a success. I just don’t know if I can leave that behind. But I definitely can’t leave you behind and your life is here. The people of this city need you.”

“Well, I need you,” Ashlyn said reaching out and grabbing Ali’s hand.

“I know,” Ali said. She took a deep breath and the two of them sat in silence for a minute. Ashlyn tried to ignore the pain in her chest, nagging and brutal. Why was this so hard?

“Which is why I’ve decided to stay here in Oklahoma,” Ali said. “At least for a little while.”

Ashlyn could not believe her ears. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. I’ve made my decision. My assistant manager can run things for a few months and she can call me if any disasters happen. I might even toy with opening a branch of the restaurant around here.”

Ashlyn felt the tears trying to push through again; she had never cried so much in all her life as she had the past few days. But her emotions had never been so jerked around back and forth either. And this was the happiest news she ever could have received.

“I can’t tell you what this means to me… the happiness I feel right now,” Ashlyn choked out.

“Me too,” Ali replied. “I am scared. I really am, but I’m learning to face my fears. You taught me that. I want to give us a chance and see how it goes; I want to really put everything into us.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Ashlyn said. “I’m afraid too; I’m terrified that you will grow bored here and leave me to go back to your exciting Miami life. But I know that we just have to have faith and believe in us and our love. I know we will make it through. We’ve already been through so much; I think we can make it through anything, baby.”

Ashlyn leaned over and kissed Ali passionately, her hands already moving up her shirt to grab her large breasts, squeezing strongly powering through the bra and massaging the thick flesh beneath. Ali felt the wave of excitement roll over her entire body, her wetness already starting to build. She had been thinking of this nonstop since the last time. She craved Ashlyn’s touch, needed it more than any addict could ever need a fix.

Ali quickly pulled off her shirt, revealing her waiting body, and putting it all on display for her perfect lover. Ashlyn smiled as her eyes rolled over Ali’s body, soaking it all into her visual senses, licking her lips, her sexy tongue rolling across her lips leaving a beautiful trail of moisture that sprung forth another wave of wetness between Ali’s legs.

Ashlyn quickly pulled off her own shirt, taking this strip tease up another notch as she smiled widely, her eyes never leaving the sweater meat of Ali’s chest. Ashlyn marveled at the curves and smooth skin that made up the amazing globes of flesh residing on Ali’s chest. The pink berries were already hard, succulent, and ready to be kissed.

Ashlyn wasted no time; she planted her face quickly, placing one engorged nipple into her mouth, tasting the slightly salty, smooth flesh, engulfing the scent of Ali’s beauty into her mouth. Her tongue instantly went to work flowing over top the tips and the areolas, sucking hard and then just gliding her probe over top of them.

Ali moaned softly as she pressed Ashlyn’s face closer to her chest, her other hand moving across Ashlyn’s back, scraping the nails slightly sending tingles skyrocketing up and down her spine. Ashlyn felt her body rise up involuntarily just a little bit as she gasped, her hot breath seeming to add excitement to the had tip of Ali’s fleshy melons in her mouth.

Ali continued to scratch and then rub Ashlyn’s back, pressing deeper into a total massage using both hands now, going up and down the back, and even into her lower back. It had been so long since Ashlyn had a massage; she always left the masseuse feeling so horny that she could not stand it and often would have to pull the car over to a fairly secluded spot to take care of herself before she got home. She always used to think it was just from the contact, but now that she thought about it she knew that it was a lot more than that. It was because she craved the love, the touch, and the desire of a woman.

Ali reached up and took off Ashlyn's sports bra freeing her small breasts.

“There we go,” Ali purred as her left hand came around and grabbed a handful of Ashlyn's chest. Ashlyn gasped again as her sensitive nipples grazed across Ali’s palm, enjoying the intermittent pulsating squeeze that Ali was delivering to her.

“You like that…” Ashlyn said, her voice purring out of her throat as she moaned with pleasure.

“Oh, yea…” Ali replied following it up by lifting Ashlyn’s face from her chest to her lips and shoving her tongue hard down her throat, taking her totally by surprise as she surrendered to it, fighting back with her own tongue but losing this battle as Ali sucked on her tongue hard, her own probing flesh instrument gliding along the back of Ashlyn’s throat. She allowed herself to relax and let herself be used and taken.

Ali pulled back suddenly. “I know what I’m going to do to you,” she said grabbing Ashlyn’s hand and taking her into the bedroom. She dimmed the lights just enough to set the mood and then walked to the center of the floor where she finished stripping. Ashlyn’s jaw popped open as she watched this vision of absolute beauty standing naked in front of her.

“Do it,” Ali said snapping her fingers.

Ashlyn played along, allowing Ali to take charge of the situation. She was finding that even though she was very alpha in real life she enjoyed giving up control and allowing Ali to take charge in the bedroom. There was something about getting in touch with her inner masochist that was so erotic and intense.

Ashlyn did as she was ordered and removed her pants pulling her boxers along with them. Her wet mound quivered slightly in the cool air of the bedroom.

“Now lay on the bed, on your back and start playing with yourself,” Ali ordered.

Ashlyn smiled and did as she was told. The bed felt warm and inviting beneath her as she lie down, spreading her legs and fingering herself. The moisture began to spread even more from her dripping cavern. She was getting so hot.

Ali opened up the bottom drawer of her dresser and pulled out something. As Ashlyn looked closer she could see it was a strap on. The idea definitely intrigued her.

Ali quickly put it on. It was pink and flesh colored, long and thick. Something about the way that Ali wore it made the phallic symbol so much more appealing than a real one connected to a man’s physique had ever been.

Ali stood at the edge of the bed. “Are you ready?” she asked. 

Ashlyn smiled. This was going to be interesting. “Yes,” she said.

Ali climbed between her legs and before Ashlyn knew what was happening she felt the thick member of the strap on invading her body, spreading her wet slit to accommodate its huge girth. She had expected Ali to go slow but she did her own thing and was deeply penetrating Ashlyn in seconds.

"Oh fuck!"

It touched every single nerve, every delightful button of pleasure and suddenly Ashlyn’s whole body was quivering. It felt so good, not just because of the pleasure of being filled but because Ali was doing it. It was like an extension of her nub, entering her, pulling out all the way and carefully pushing against her knot before invading her sheath.

“You like that? You like it when I fuck you like a dirty girl?” Ali asked as she pushed harder and harder into Ashlyn’s wet pussy.

Ashlyn wrapped her legs around Ali and allowed her to penetrate her harder and faster.

“Oh, yes! Give it to me!”

Ali did as she was told and as she bent forward kissing Ashlyn she knew she was going to finish soon. Ashlyn prepared herself mentally, feeling Ali’s hot breath, her sweet womanly scent spreading all over her, the climax was happening.

She came hard, screaming out a huge belt of noise erupting from her throat as she did, finally relaxing her knees and waiting for the aftershocks to subside.

Ali kissed her sweetly with a smile. “I think you enjoyed that…” 

“You tell me,” Ashlyn said as she quickly grabbed Ali and flipped her over onto her back.

She removed the strap on from Ali and placed it on herself. Ali’s eyes lit up widely as she lay back, her legs spread, using her fingers to move the moisture all of her pussy, readying herself for action.

Ashlyn pressed the strap on deeply inside of Ali, who laughed with glee. She was enjoying every single second of it.

Ashlyn had to admit she loved the control this gave her; the feeling of riding this beautiful woman and penetrating her, giving her what she wanted and needed.

And she loved the way the strap on pushed tightly against her own nub. She was not expecting that, but with every thrust it pressed against her giving her insane pleasure. And before she knew it she felt the climax starting to build again as she could hear and almost feel Ali’s, her slit tightening around the thick shaft.

“Oh shit!” Ashlyn said. 

“That’s it baby! I’m going to come!” Ali screamed.

A second later she did, hard and wet all over the thickness that was invading her body as Ashlyn continued to push harder and harder, the backlash pushing her over the edge as well until the two lovers were finishing at the same time.

Afterwards they lay in the afterglow, snuggling softly with each other’s naked bodies.

“Well, I can’t wait to see what you show me next,” Ashlyn said. 

Ali just laughed. “Oh, it will blow your mind, I promise.” 

With that she bent down and kissed Ashlyn before the two soulmates drifted off to sleep.


End file.
